


The Best, Terrible Plan Available

by Linorien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's POV, Camelot Remix Eligable, Disguise, Gen, No beta we die like camelot guards, temporary gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Morgana's magic has been discovered and she's due to burn at dawn. Arthur cannot let that happen. But the plan Merlin proposes might be even worse. But it's the only plan that has a chance of working.
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The Best, Terrible Plan Available

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Not even related to my main Twin Tales verse! Which I promise I'm still working on, the plot just keeps getting complicated and I want to make it perfect for you all. Enjoy this oneshot in the meantime.

Arthur was pacing outside the Great Hall. Gwen was standing against the wall wringing her hands. He didn’t know what to do. He knew the law, but it didn’t matter. Morgana was his sister and he would protect her. That’s what older brothers did. Damn the law. 

“It’s so quiet,” Gwen muttered. 

She was right. Arthur knew their father. He had no tolerance for any magic. Arthur doubted that even his love for his daughter would supersede his hatred. Which was why they had expected yelling. Screaming. Something. 

“Too quiet,” Arthur agreed. 

But just as he said that, the silence was shattered. “I hope you burn in hell!” Morgana screamed. “You can burn me but once. You’ll burn forever!”

“Get that witch out of my sight!” Uther shouted back. 

Arthur jumped out of the way as the doors banged open. Two burly guards held Morgana by each arm; her wrists were cuffed together behind her. She hurled insults at Uther even as they dragged her backwards out of the hall. 

“Arthur!” She pleaded when she saw him. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears, her hair was falling out of the careful braid Gwen had done that morning. Everything about her looked like she was falling apart. 

“Arthur, don’t you dare speak to her!” Uther shouted from his throne. 

He looked at his father then back at Morgana. Conscious of his audience, he mouthed a promise. “I’ll save you.” Then he walked off in the opposite direction. He needed to hit something. 

Gwen hurried after him. “Arthur, please. Tell me you are going to do something.”

He didn’t reply. And bless Gwen for keeping up with him and knowing he was thinking, not pressing for an answer immediately. He shoved open the doors of his chambers and then stopped. He heard her gently shut the doors behind him. 

“I don’t know what I can do, Guinevere.”

The door burst open and Merlin rushed in. “Arthur? Please tell me this isn’t happening?”

“Close the door, Merlin.”

“Not until you answer me,” he shot back. 

Arthur whirled on him. “Shut the door, now!”

Pale, but finally seeing sense, Merlin closed and bolted the door. But he faced Arthur again with his arms crossed. 

“I wish I could tell you different, but somehow father found out about Morgana’s magic. She’s been thrown in the dungeon.”

“Just thrown in the dungeon?” Merlin asked hesitantly. 

Arthur sat down heavily on the chest at the foot of his bed. “I don’t know, Merlin. I wasn’t allowed in the room. But from the way he shouted for her to be taken out of his sight, I don’t think her chances are good.”

Gwen choked back a sob. “We have to see her. At least comfort her before morning. Arthur? Can we do that?”

Merlin nodded. “We should wait till night. Uther is going to be suspicious if you go right away. And the night guards are more tired.”

Arthur nodded. He still had a key to the dungeon. If they went at night, he could break her out and tell her to run. She’d have a headstart at last. “Meet me back here an hour after the last bell. Use the servant’s passageway; I have a feeling there will be extra guards on my chambers soon.”

***

Merlin led the way through the servant’s passageways, then Arthur took the lead when they had to resort to main hallways. They each wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled up and Gwen carried an extra one for sneaking out Morgana. Arthur had wrapped each of his keys in fabric just to prevent them from making any noise. Obviously they carried no torch. 

There wasn’t a good plan, but Arthur was determined to try something.

Peeking over the stairs leading down into the dungeons, Arthur was shocked to see the guards slumped over the table, sleeping. Then he caught a glimpse of Gwen’s face and was shocked to see her smiling.

“What did you do?” he hissed. 

“Morgana has so many sleeping draughts in her chambers she never drinks. I slipped some in their drinks tonight when I brought dinner.”

“Good thinking, Gwen!” Merlin complimented with a grin.

Arthur shook his head. “Come on. Still be quiet in case one of the knights is taking a surprise patrol.” 

They walked down the stairs and Arthur confidently walked past all the normal cells for little daily offenders, the man who drinks too often and the occasional thief. He walked to the small cell where the sorcerers were thrown. 

Sure enough, Morgana was curled up against the wall, sitting on as much hay as possible to try to be as comfortable as possible. But he knew it wouldn’t be helping enough. 

“Morgana!” he called as loudly as he dared. 

Her head shot up with a flash of fear. Arthur threw back his hood. She pushed herself to her feet and hobbled to the bars of the cell. “Arthur!”

He hushed her, looking furtively over his left shoulder, back towards the guards. “Don’t worry Morgana, we’ll get you out of here.” He held her hand through the bars. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“No, Arthur you can’t.” She pulled back. 

Gwen reached through the bars for Morgana’s hand. “Why not?”

Arthur drew back as well. “It’s okay Morgana. We’ll hide you. We’ll find a way to hide you and you’ll be safe.”

She shook her head. “You don’t understand, Arthur. Even if you hide me, he’ll come looking for me. And he’ll keep looking. He’ll tear the kingdom apart. I can’t be the cause of that.”

No. He wouldn’t allow it to happen. Somehow, he would get Uther to stop. He would, he would...

Merlin laid a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “She’s right.”

Arthur stared at him. “Then what do we do? I can’t let Morgana die. I can’t, Merlin.” He didn’t want to doom the kingdom, but where Uther would tear it apart to kill, Arthur would let it burn to save those he loved.

Merlin took a deep breath. “Do you trust me?”

He looked so serious, Arthur was instantly suspicious. “Yes, I trust you, but I don’t always like your plans.”

Merlin looked At Morgana, then Gwen, then back to Arthur. “We have to use magic.”

“I don’t know what you have in mind, Merlin, but forget it,” Morgana said. “I can barely move things across the room without dropping them. I can’t even unlock this door. Merlin, I might have magic, but I can’t do anything I want. That takes years of study.”

“I know.” Then, he held a hand out toward the cell doors and, without even saying anything, his eyes glowed and it unlocked. A nearly silent click.

Arthur stared at the lock, not believing what he just saw. How had Merlin had the time to learn magic? Why had he decided to learn? This was Camelot!

Morgana gasped and stepped back. Then she surged forward again, getting as close to Merlin as she could. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me think I was alone?”

“Because I was scared of this.” He stepped up to the bars as well, nevermind that they were unlocked. “You’re the princess. If Uther pardoned anyone it would be you. But me?” He laughed harshly, a sound Arthur suddenly decided he never wanted to hear from his friend again. “I’d be dead as soon as they could tie me to a pole. They’d build the pyre around me. I’ve spent my whole life knowing that if I tell _anyone_ about my magic, I will go up in flames. Anyone who knows me will burn beside me. I know you’re scared, Morgana, but you have _no_ idea how I feel.” He paused and shook his head. “Which is why I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“Merlin, what are you doing?” 

Merlin opened the cell door all the way. He pulled Morgana out and into a hug. She hesitantly returned it. Then he broke the hug, saying, “yes. Same height.”

“Same height?” Arthur asked at the same time Gwen said, “Merlin, no. Whatever you’re thinking, no.”

He took off his cloak and handed it to Morgana. “Trust me. I’ve spent all day working on this. It’s a complex spell, but if it works, then meet me at the east gate tomorrow at noon. All of you. Arthur, say you’re going on a hunting trip or whatever to distract yourself. You can’t let on that there’s a plan.”

“You haven’t shared the plan,” Arthur reminded him.

“It’s simple,” he smiled. “If Morgana burns on the pyre, then Morgana can get away safely. Morgana’s magic is not strong enough to fight the fire, mine is.”

Gwen frowned at him. “Merlin, that’s too dangerous. If someone sees you doing magic, you’ll be next one the pyre.”

“Incorrect, I’ll be first.” And then he started chanting in another language. Speaking a spell. 

Arthur watched in fascination as Merlin chanted. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then Merlin’s form became hazy, like he was surrounded by a thick fog, shifting in a non-existent wind.

Morgana understood first. “No, Merlin. You don’t have to do this.” She reached out a hand but drew it back sharply. 

Arthur and Gwen did not understand until a moment later when the magical mist cleared and there were two identical Morgana’s standing before them. One looked horrified, and the other looked delighted. 

Merlin quickly glanced down at his new body. “It worked!” He even sounded like Morgana. 

The real Morgana slapped him on the shoulder. “Undo this now. There is no reason for you to die in my place.”

“I can’t. Twenty-four hour spell. No counter-spell. Besides, this way I can make sure neither of us die.”

Arthur didn’t really know what do say. It was a stupid plan. But it was the best plan they had. It was also unbelievably weird seeing two of his sister. He’d known Morgana nearly all his life and he could not tell the difference between them. It was only the differences in their emotions right now that gave it away.

The real Morgana shook her head. “I still don’t like this.”

“You don’t have to like it as long as it works,” Merlin replied. “You need to get going, though. The guard change is soon and you need to be out of here.” He stepped backward into the cell and pulled the door closed. “It’s going to look like I’m in danger tomorrow, but trust me. I’ll see you at the east gate at noon.”

“Why noon?” Gwen asked. “Usually the burnings are at dawn.”

“Takes a while for the crowd to disperse. Much easier to sneak across an empty courtyard. Now go! None of this is worth it if you three get caught.”

Morgana nodded. “Give him hell for me, Merlin.” Merlin nodded back then she started to walk back. 

Gwen simply reached through the bars and squeezed Merlin’s hand before following Morgana. 

Arthur stepped closer. “Merlin? One, this is very strange and I forbid you from doing this ever again.”

The idiot only grinned wider. “No promises.”

“Two, you’re really sure about this? You said you were terrified of burning. Merlin there’s still time. We can figure out something else.”

“Arthur you know there’s no time. Yes, I’m scared. But I can do this. I wasn’t sure about this disguise spell, but I am sure about the other one. I’ve practiced so much. The fire will not hurt me.”

He heard Morgana calling his name, telling him to hurry up. “Where am I going to hide Morgana? How are we suppose to sneak her out of the city?”

“She’s going to have to go by herself during the burning. By herself. Even if someone sees her, they will think they are seeing wrong. Now go, Arthur. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With one last look over his shoulder, Arthur jogged to catch up with the others. He needed to find an empty chamber for Morgana to hide in.

***

The morning was bright and cheery. Even a little warm. Antithetical to how Arthur was feeling. He could see the pyre from his window, built up tall and sturdy. 

Some other servant came in and dressed him after breakfast, only serving as a dull reminder that Merlin was currently sitting in the dungeons, waiting to be dragged to the pyre. To live his worst nightmare. 

If he, no, when he made it through today, he would have more than eared a knighthood. Not that his father would award knighthood to a servant. And likely Merlin would refuse it if offered to him. But still. Arthur’s respect for Merlin had only grown. 

A knight knocked on Arthur’s door and escorted him to the royal balcony. Arthur barely nodded to his father in greeting. He was only here because he had to be. He would not act like he wanted to see his sister burned alive.

Even though he kew she would soon be making her way out of the castle through the secret tunnel he gave her the key for, he was still nervous. Although not as nervous as he was for Merlin. 

The crowd hushed as guard dragged Merlin, disguised as Morgana, toward the pyre. Truly acting the part, he was shouting about how this was unjust, magic was a part of her life, she had no choice to learn it, and she was being punished for something she had no control over. 

Still, the fake Morgana was wrestled unto the pyre and tied securely to the stake. Merlin looked up and glanced quickly at Arthur before glaring at Uther. “You claim to be a just king, Uther,” he spat, “but there is no justice in this land while the crown sits on your head. Magic is not evil, it is only the hearts of men like you that are blackened with evil. And you will never understood how you have wrecked this land and destroyed her people in your fear.”

“Enough!” Uther barked. “Gag her.”

One of the guards drew a cloth from his belt and shoved it in Merlin’s mouth, tying it behind the stake, pinning his head against the pole. For a moment, Arthur saw fear in Merlin’s eyes. But he quickly settled back to a hateful glare. 

Uther spoke again, addressing the crowd. “Once again, I am reminded of the evils of sorcery. It festers when left unchecked. Even though I knew her mother had once practiced witchcraft, I had hoped Morgana, raised away from her influence, would remain pure.”

Arthur nearly drew is sword on his father right there. He’d married a woman who had used magic. And still he had the audacity to slaughter millions for the same suppose crime. 

“Yet I was wrong. Sorcery is in the blood. And the only way to stop the spread of evil is to burn it. It gives me no pleasure to do this, Morgana, but it is for your own good. We will all remember the kind hearted young woman you were before you were corrupted, consumed by sorcery.”

Dully, Arthur wondered how he looked to the people of Camelot. Could they see how much it hurt him to stand here next to the king? Could they see his disapproval, even when his presence was demanded? He hoped so. 

Uther gave the signal and the ring of guards lowered their torches to wood. The flames leapt from twig to branch to log faster than any fire should. They were at Merlin’s feet, lapping at his dress seemingly between one breath and the next. 

He heard Uther next to him mutter, “you’ll forgive me in the next life.” He could take no more. 

“She won’t. And neither will I,” he snapped. 

“What did you say to me?”

Arthur stood a little taller. “I’ll be your perfect prince, but I will not forgive you for this. For condemning Morgana to die for something she had no choice in. For making me stand here and watch like I approve. I do not. I do not approve and I intend to force you to abdicate.” He held up a hand when Uther opened his mouth to reply. To his surprise, the king actually shut his mouth. “You have nothing to say to me right now. I will be gone on a hunt for the next week. The very least you can do is let me grieve in peace.”

He looked over the balcony once more. The flames had soared high and utterly engulfed Merlin. He could only hope the plan was working. He had six hours to pack and leave, getting far enough into the forest to turn around and sneak back to the eastern gate by noon. Plenty of time. But he didn’t want to wait here. 

***

The sun was directly overhead and he was waiting at the east gate. Gwen was there, a bag with supplies for Morgana and some food. Arthur had his horse and supplies for a hunting trip. And Morgana stood between them, the hood of her cloak still raised up in case someone spied them. But there was no sign of Merlin.

“What if,” Gwen started hesitantly.

“He’s just late,” Arthur insisted. “It’s Merlin, when is he on time to anything?”

“You were watching,” Morgana said. “Did he look panicked? Could something have gone wrong?”

He remembered the flash of fear when his mouth had been gagged. But he shook the thought from his head. “No, no, it seemed fine. Or as fine as it could be watching you burn below me.”

Morgana tuned away. 

“Gwen, did you pack extra dresses?” Morgana asked. 

“I already told you I did.”

She turned around. “I didn’t ask that.” Which only meant one thing. 

Arthur looked around same as the others, but he could only see one version of Morgana. “Merlin? Where are you?”

“I’m here, but invisible right now. Obviously I couldn’t be seen while escaping.”

“It’s just us now, you can drop the spell.”

“Uhh, I don’t think you want that quite yet. I couldn’t burn, but the spell did not extend to the clothes.”

Morgana rushed to Gwen and opened the bag with her clothes, pulling out a dress. “I hope you weren’t sneaking peeks at my body, Merlin. Where are you?”

“Just hold out the dress, I’ll come to you. And no, I can’t see my own body right now. Do you know how hard it is to walk when you can’t see your own feet?” An invisible hand snatched the dress from Morgana. 

They watched in fascination as the dress seemed to lift itself up, before sliding down onto a body. 

“Oh, this is weird,” Merlin muttered. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not as weird as it is for us, I promise.”

They could see the dress shift as Merlin moved and tried to adjust it. “Okay, um, Gwen, can you get the laces in the back? I think it’s slipping too low.”

Gwen hurried around behind him, or at least behind the dress, and skillfully took the laces in hand. “Tell me if it feels too tight.”

There was a pause. “Okay. Sorry, I forgot you couldn’t see me nod.”

Arthur watched as the dress became tighter and got tugged slightly upwards. However, knowing his sister as he did, Merlin was probably pulling it up higher than she normally did. Morgana always did like to give the boys something to look at. Dream about.

“Alright Merlin. All tied off.” Gwen stepped back. 

“Thank you, Gwen,” Merlin said, then he melted into view. 

Or Morgana did. Because even though he sounded like Morgana, and his invisible body was wearing one of Morgana’s dresses, Arthur had still expected to see his manservant standing before him. He really needed this spell to wear off soon. 

Morgana hummed appreciatively. “I need to wear that gown more often. I look good.”

Merlin cocked his head to one side. “Thanks, I think?”

She walked around Merlin, looking him up and down. “Yes. I look real good. Oh this is fun. How much longer do you have until the spell wears off?”

Arthur shook his head and thought to himself, not long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they take a two day trek to lead Morgana to the druids, Arthur forces Uther to abdicate a couple months later with the support of the council, and one year later magic is beginning to flourish in Camelot. But if I tried to write all that I would never finish my other story.  
> Oh! Also there's a Merlin discord server I'm in if any of you want to join. The link is here: https://discord.gg/t4c4QqB9


End file.
